Electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets and portable computers may have internal sensors including accelerometers, gyroscopes and magnetometers. The sensors represent a range of fundamental technologies that are used to manufacture the sensors, and the sensors typically are not vendor to vendor compatible. Hence, the sensors may exhibit varying characteristics for noise floor, resolution and drift characteristics. For example, one vendor's magnetometer sensor may utilize Anisotropic Magneto Resistive (AMR) technology whereas another vendor's sensor may utilize high-sensitivity Hall sensors which are very different fundamental technologies offering the same or similar types of sensor data. Furthermore, inertial sensors may have variations in processing at the wafer level, packaging, and so on, that may lead to part-to-part variation in absolute values of drift and other performance parameters. In order to validate the performance of such sensors in various platforms, especially where the sensors are integrated with sensor hubs and other analytics, it may be useful to employ a simple functional test of one or more sensor capabilities post form factor integration. Such functional tests could be performed using robotics, but using complex industrial grade robotics to calibrate sensors may have drawbacks since robotics may be expensive, and the natural frequencies, dampening mechanisms, and motor noises and electromagnetic interference may be difficult to isolate from the sensors of the device under test.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.